Another living nightmare
by Beywriter
Summary: After coming back from training, the PPB Allstarz find the world has been over powered by the undead. BASED OFF Left 4 Dead 2. I suggest you read "Living a Nightmare" which is now complete. NOW FULLY COMPLETE
1. Lost Contact

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Lost Contact**

"What the hell happened here?" Michael looked at the obvious devastation at the outskirts of New Orleans.  
The PPB Allstarz had been training in a secluded training camp and now they had returned on their way back to New York.  
Things obviously weren't right.

The streets were covered in litter, cars were destroyed, some on fire.  
A complete view of civilization breaking down.  
"Get your blades ready," Michael instructed.  
"Why?" Emily asked.  
"Just do it."

They entered the devastating remains of the city.  
"Alright, sta..."

It was all disturbingly quiet and the stench, it was almost enough to make you retch.  
Getting further into the city, in fact they were still pretty much on the outskirts of the city.  
They encountered their first Zombie.  
It looked at them with a blank empty stare.  
"What the hell is that?" Steve asked.  
"Looks like a Zombie."  
"Don't be stupid Zombies aren't real," Emily said.

The Zombie charged at them.  
The group launched their Beyblades right at the Zombie.  
Theie Beyblades ripped through the Zombie cutting it to shreds.

Bad news for them, another Zombie saw it happen.  
They heard that Zombie let out a bone chilling cry.

"Not good, very not good," Micheal said picking up Trygle.  
"Should we run?" Eddie asked.  
They saw a horde of undead collect from the houses surrounding them.  
"Yes," Micheal said and they started to run.  
A larger huge creature with one large thick arm charged them.  
"Look out, its charging!"

It was almost impossible to dodge but for this time, fate was on their side and they escaped but their only way of escape was deeper into the dead city.

When they stopped running they hid down an alley and pushed a couple of garbage bins in the way to block the undead.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Eddy asked.  
"There's hundreds out there," Emily said.  
"We're gonna have to find a way out of the city, lucky were still near the edge of the town," Micheal said.  
"How are we gonna escape?"  
"Find an evacuation center, there's gotta be one up high somewhere away from it all," Micheal said to them.

"Let's go,"  
"Are you insane?" Steve stammered, amazed to think Micheal would want to go out there.  
"And what do you propose Steve? Hang around here till we die of hunger? They get over those garbage bins? We gotta move before they do."

Micheal had a point.  
"Get your Beyblades ready, we should find other ways of defense," Emily suggested.  
"Yeah, perhaps the military stashed some weapons around here?" Eddie said enthusiasticly.  
"I don't know how to use a gun!" Emily said.  
"Start learning, I don't know either," Micheal said.

"So the plan?" Steve asked.  
"Run and use our Blades to cut through them as much a..."  
A screech was heard.  
"What the fuck?" Emily stated.  
A huddled figure lept over the barricade, tape over its arms and legs.  
With fast reaction Steve leaped up and grabbed it and held it against the wall.  
"Kill it!"  
The creature tried to bite Steve but he was out of its range.  
He pinned the hunter's right leg with his left and its arms were restrained by his powerful grip, the hunter was slowly working its way free.

Eddie got up and then put his hands around the Hunter's neck and pulled as hard as he could.  
The hunters head was ripped from its body and Eddie threw it out of the alleyway and Steve threw the body too.

"See why we have to leave?" Michael asked.  
"Leave to where Michael?" Emily asked.  
"I don't know, I just know we have to get out of here," Micheal said.  
He walked towards their barricade they made and climbed onto it.  
The others followed.

The group left their hiding spot and then released their Beyblades at the undead.

Hordes attacked from all around blocking their escape from New Orleans and any escape.

They used their Beyblades to cut through the crowds.  
It was messy.

Once the hordes died down they collected their Beyblades.  
"Let's get out of this hell of a city," Micheal said calmly and coolly.  
"What are we gonna do about food?" Eddie asked.  
"Damn," Micheal said.  
"Guess we should go shopping then," he said looking around.  
"Did anyone see a store?" Steve asked.  
"I think I noticed one on the way in somewhere. We should get some medical supplies too," Emily said.  
"Guess that's where we're going Emily," Eddie told the younger.  
"I just want to get where it's safe," she replied.

"We will, we just need adequate supplies, food, water and seed to grow food and then we go find a nice quiet deserted farm house or something."  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Steve said.  
"Yeah, so do I," Micheal responded.  
"You have no idea do you?" Emily asked.  
"If you have something in mind speak now Emily."  
"Getting medical and other supplies is good, then we should leave as quickly as possible, there's no telling how many more of them are out there, I wonder what happened."  
"Before everything died, we heard talk about a flu going around, then everything went dead during the night, we thought it was because it was busted at our end, looks like it was working just fine."  
"That's sounds logical Eddie," Emily praised.

The group had started to wander trying to find a decent store that also had a stocked pharmacy.  
All they had found were empty shops and they needed food if they were to survive.

"Everywhere we've been was empty," Eddie sighed.  
They had broken into the upstairs of a shop.  
"This would be a good place to camp tonight."  
"You're not actually considering staying over night in this horror fest?" Emily asked shocked.  
"We might have to, better fortify this dump and make it livable," Steve said.  
"How long are you intending to stay here Micheal?" Emily queried.  
"I don't know, this is a dangerous place, not long, I hope to be out by dinner time tomorrow at the latest."  
"We could be dead by then."  
"Not if we apply our awesome blading skills like we have, our training has paid off."

After a few hours they had done a good job of making their space habitable, although it lacked proper beds but they made those out of the chairs that were upstairs.

They had focused on securing the building as best as possible.  
All they needed now was food.

"Okay, we all go, find food, there has to be a shop that hasn't been raided," Steve said.  
"How do we know where that is?" Micheal asked.  
"No clue, all I know is that I'm getting hungry, there has to be something, a loaf of bread, a half melted candy bar, anything."  
"At least the city still has power," Emily sighed.  
"For now anyway," Eddie corrected.  
"It could go at any moment," Steve said.

"We should get moving, find supplies."  
"Micheal is right, we should get this over with and maybe we can find some kind of safe zone in the city."  
"That's a bonus, I just wish I had my gear with me."  
"You really think that will help you Steve?"  
"You know me Eddie, any edge against those monsters is best."  
"We have our blades and our beasts, they've proven to be good."  
"We should seek other means of defense guys, I'm not doubting our beasts, I think its wise."

"Lock and load."

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's the first chapter.  
Ray: There's more to come, stay tight.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	2. Guns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Guns**

"Lock and load?" Emily asked.  
"I'm gonna find us some way of defending ourselves."  
"Get guns?" Steve asked.  
"I'm in!" he finished.  
"We don't know how to use them, we're a Beyblade team!" Emily protested.  
"A damn smart one too," Eddie replied.

They filed out down the stairs into the trashed shop.  
The displays had all fallen down and it was a total mess as people had rushed to grab supplies.

"Stay sharp, we get the supplies, get back and leave tomorrow morning to find a safe house somewhere, if we find a safe zone in the city, then we head for it and see what they can do for us."  
"Micheal, what chance is there of a safe house or a safe zone in the city?"  
"I have no idea, I'm just staying optimistic that's all, we're trapped in this hell hole and now we gotta find a way to get out of here, maybe the Military is holding out somewhere."  
"I find that's not at all likely," Emily said.  
"Come on Emily, hope for the best," Eddie said.  
"What happened here is totally impossible, the undead? Its ridiculous, its all horror movies and stuff, science fiction...not science fact."  
"How? I mean it could be a virus, viruses are proven to exist with science, therefore can't Zombies be proven through disease and other things?" Eddie pointed out.  
"Its all just science fiction, it shouldn't happen."  
"It has, we have to get out of here before we all die, and if we stay in this city, then we're all gonna die," Eddie told her and Emily nodded.

"Its so quiet," Micheal said looking around.  
There were very little undead around and they were very easily taken care of with their Beyblades.  
"Dude, you'll jinx us," Steve complained.

The group was walking down what should have been a busy street.  
It was a total mess.  
Debris, paper, bodies and of course Zombies were in the street.  
It was easy to get rid of them, their Beyblades cut through the Zombies with ease.  
It was all too easy until they heard crying.

"Someone's still alive!" Emily said.  
"Man that sound is creepy," Micheal commented hearing the wailing from one of the houses that had been busted open.  
They easily tracked it down to a large typical New Orleans two story house.  
"She's inside," Eddie said.  
"Hello? We're here to help you!" Emily called.  
It was still wailing from upstairs.

At first it would look like the carpet was naturally red and at a second glance it was obvious that the carpet was red with blood.  
The carpet was thick with blood.  
The smell of decomposing bodies hit them like walking into a brick wall.  
"Shit that stinks," Micheal said recoiling in disgust.  
"Fine, I'll go," Eddie said walking in trying not to think of the smell.  
Steve followed him in.  
"We'll cover," Emily said holding Trygator ready to launch in case she was needed.

Eddie crept up the stairs with Trypio ready to be launched at a moment.  
"Hello?" he said.  
It came from one of the bedrooms.

The sound creeped the hell out of him and he approached what appeared to be the master bedroom.  
He crept down the hall, this had no carpet, he was walking on probably the floor boards.

He nudged the door open.  
Bodies were all over the floor.  
Lots of them.  
Bits of bodies were everywhere and all the walls were covered with blood.

On the bed.  
Was a Witch.  
"Hi...are you...?"  
It stopped crying and looked at him.  
Her eyes glowed red and she growled and screamed.  
"Oh...shit."

The witch screamed loudly and Eddie ran from the room past Emily who followed.  
"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" he yelled.  
Emily saw the creep.

When they got outside Eddie yelled at them.  
"LAUNCH!"  
They saw the Witch running down the stairs and they launched their Beyblades at the Witch.  
Emily and Eddie turned around and launched.  
It was still baring down on Eddie and the Beyblades made contact with the Witch cutting her into bits.

Once she was dead they looked at her.  
"What the fuck was that?" Steve asked.  
"No idea," Eddie replied.

"I want to check out that room, there maybe things on the floor there we could use, bodies were there."

Eddie returned upstairs and went into the room the Witch had inhabited.  
On the floor there were indeed guns mixed in with the bodies and ammunition. Those people hadn't been as lucky with the Witch as they were.

Eddie returned back downstairs to the group who were outside waiting.  
"Is there anything we can use up there Eddie?"  
"Sure Micheal, brave the smell and take a look."  
Micheal growled and cursed under his breath.  
"Alright."

Micheal and Steve followed with Emily cautiously into the room where the Witch had had her lair.  
It had two Molotovs and a pipe bomb with a couple of pistols, one M-16 assault rifle, a combat rifle, a combat shotgun, an AK-47 and a hunting rifle.  
"Some ammo, not bad little horde she had," Micheal said picking up the black combat shot gun and cocked it.  
"Lets do this."

"I hate guns," Emily said.  
Micheal tossed her the pistols which she easily caught.  
"Learn," he said.

She just looked at Eddie who picked up the combat rifle, Steve picked up randomly an M-16.  
"Wicked, like in the games!"  
"This is not a game, its real life!" Emily scolded.

"Health kits here," Steve said looking at the two red first aid bags with the first aid symbol on the front.

They filed outside carrying all they could safely.  
"Now we go shopping," Micheal said.  
"We don't know how to use these," Steve said.  
"I guess we learn as we go, its why I picked the shot."  
Micheal fed the bullets into the gun and cocked it.  
"Yep, its full."

The group worked out how the weapons worked and how to reload them.  
Micheal insisted they got it right before they left the safety of the house they were in.

Eventually Micheal was satisfied they knew what they were doing before he allowed them to leave.  
Only problem was that they hadn't fired them yet.

They left the house and went out into the street.  
The group noticed there was a large amount of undead hanging around now.  
"Looks like we try it out now."

"Check your magazines, make sure your safety is off."  
"Ready!" Eddie said.

"I'm go," Steve said.  
"Lets just do this," Emily said.  
Micheal ran out of the room and opened fire...

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's chapter 2.  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama, AquilaTempestas and MissKaneme for reviewing.  
Micheal: They're screwed.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin


	3. Dead Centre part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another living nightmare  
**

**Dead Center Part 1**

"COME BACK, COME BACK, oh he ain't coming back!" Steve sighed angrily.  
"Looks like there heading towards the mall" Eddie pointed out.  
"Lets to there then" Michael said picking up extra ammunition from the table to the left of the door.  
"Lets roll!"

On the way back they had saw Helicopters heading towards a high building in the City.  
The group had decided to follow the Helicopters deeper into the city and more zombies.

The building had turned out to be a hotel.  
"Can't we just use the elevator?" Emily asked.  
"No, it could be busted and we could get trapped inside".  
"We climb" Eddie said.  
The four of them started climbing the stairs towards the roof, and the evacuation point.  
It was a long climb.  
"How much father?" Emily asked slightly out of breath.  
Micheal looked up.  
"Not much further".

Now they were only a few flights to the roof.  
"Who the hell...puts an evac station up thirty flights of goddam stairs?"  
"Come on Steve, maybe the Helicopter, maybe its made of chocolate?" Eddie smirked and Steve just looked back up at him.

When they arrived at the roof, the Helicopters were leaving.  
"COME BACK, COME BACK, oh he ain't coming back!" Steve sighed angrily.  
"Aren't they supposed to be saving our asses?" Micheal asked.  
"Looks like there heading towards the mall" Eddie pointed out.  
"Lets to there then" Michael said picking up extra ammunition from the table to the left of the door.  
"Lets roll!"

"But the building's burning!" Emily said.  
"Stay up here until we die of starvation or dehydration or maybe the building collapses because of the damage, no thanks" Micheal said.

They started back down the two flights of stairs and through the door to the left.  
Already there were Zombies there waiting for them.  
The group opened fire.  
Micheal turned to the left to shoot into one of the hotel rooms and the door had been broken in.  
A jockey jumped him.  
A jockey is a small zombie that jumps onto the victims shoulders and tries to dig itself into the skull of the victim.

They shot at the creature and it fell of Micheal's back.  
"Damn, what the hell?" Micheal asked.  
The group had cleared the room and the Tv had been shot.  
"Nothing good on anyway".  
Steve stepped out onto the balcony and killed the zombies there including the ones that attacked.

The group went down the corridor and a hunter jumped Micheal.  
Eddie pulled the creature off it and planted a bullet in the creatures head.  
"Dude, the fuck?" Micheal complained.

Eddie helped him up.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine".

They went down to the end of the corridor turning left and shooting the charger that came at them.  
"SHOOT!" Eddie yelled.  
It went down fast.

Further down the corridor was the elevators and suites but it wasn't far so they continued left to the stairs.

Ahead an explosion ripped through the wall setting the corridor on fire.  
"Shit!" Steve said.  
"Through House keeping" Emily suggested.  
A few quick shots and the room was clear.  
As Emily said it was a store for house keeping.

There were two broken windows and outside was a ledge and a drop.  
"Careful now" Eddie said as they got out onto the ledge shooting at any Zombie that came out, some fell over the edge, like a charger.  
The charger is like a Tank but only one arm has been buffed out like the tank that has two huge strong arms.

Out on the ledge they were vulnerable.  
A horde chose this time to attack.  
They shot at the Zombies, some fell over the edge to meet a messy demise.  
Luckily they weren't over powered and the hunter was killed easily.

"Lets get the hell of this ledge before we get killed!"  
At the end of the ledge they got into the bedroom where a charger was waiting for them.  
Luckily they got out of its way and it too fell over the edge.

When they were back out in the corridor a Boomer, a fat zombie that pukes on victims to attract hordes, threw up on them.  
It attracted a spitter, a female zombie who spits acid at victims, the longer you stay in the pool of acid, the more your hurt.  
Luckily she was killed before major damage could be inflicted.

They headed down the stairs that were to the right and down another two flights of stairs.  
It would be suicide going lower.  
"Crap, stupid fire"

There were several small fires in the corridor as they got lower.  
A group of zombies were at the other end of the corridor.  
Micheal started shooting running towards them, the others followed.  
The Zombies were cut down and they checked the hotel rooms and a smoker appeared at the ledge.  
Its a zombie that has a long tongue, it constricts and coils a victim and drags it to the Zombie and the creature then pummels the victim.

Micheal ran at it and with his weapon pushed the smoker off the ledge, he watched it fall and impact in a cloud of smoke on the ground.  
"Smoking...kills".

Out in the corridor Steve opened the next door and fire rushed out at him.  
"AAAH" he growled in pain and Eddie pulled him away putting out the small fire on his clothing.  
"Go by the ledge" Eddie said and they went past through the ledge.

As they entered the house keeping room similar to the one before a Spitter attacked and it was taken care of but acid was spat on the floor, they managed to just get out of the way and killed the Zombie.

At the end of the corridor was a large room with empty sleeping bags and a medical kit which Eddie picked up.  
A horde attacked them from behind, they turned and shot killing the Zombies easily.  
"Looks like were gonna have to take the elevator" Micheal said.  
A large pile of suitcases were against the wall  
They got into the elevator and Steve pushed for the Lobby.  
"I know were not supposed to use the elevator during a fire but those drills never incorporated a Zombie apocalypse Emily sighed.

The elevator got smokey as they arrived at the lobby.  
Steve managed to get the doors to open revealing an inferno.  
It was almost impossible to see, Zombies heard the doors open, hordes came at them, they opened fire cutting through the burning Zombies.  
The roof panels started to fall in.  
"We gotta get the hell out of here, I can't breath...I can't see" Eddie yelled.  
"Yeah, move!" there captain said.

They followed the edge of the fire to the Kitchens and ran through the fires shooting at the undead assaulting them.  
It was hard to see too far ahead, there were less Zombies here but the main threat was the smoke.

Eventually they got to reception, the Zombies charged them a boomer threw up on them but luckily they succeeded.  
"SAFE HOUSE!" Eddie yelled.  
Ahead a red door showed a safe house where they would be safe from the undead.

Micheal closed the door and they spent a few hours getting there breath back and taking care of injures.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's part 3 for you  
Ray: We hope you enjoy  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and AquilaTempestas for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Dead Centre part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Dead Center Part 2**

"We're almost at the mall, just gotta deal with the streets," Emily said.  
"I guess its gonna be harder," Steve said from where he was sitting.  
"Harder than escaping a burning building with Zombies, yeah right," Eddie replied.  
"Out there we can be attacked from lots of angles, we're more exposed," he pointed out.  
"Eddie is right guys."  
"Thanks Emily."

Steve opened the safe house door to the outside.  
"We gotta get to that mall, they can rescue us there," Eddie yelled starting to shoot the Zombies that assaulted them.

The local area looked like a parking lot for trucks, there were a lot of undead there so the group opened fire.  
Luckily the safe house allowed them to get all the ammunition they could carry for their weapons.

Michael noted a chain saw on the floor near some bodies, it didn't totally interest him, he was happy with his combat shotgun.  
Once it was over, they reloaded and continued to the road.  
A sign indicated they were heading to the local evacuation center, which was the mall they were heading to.  
The road went down a hill and had room for four lanes of traffic, two each way.

"Liberty Mall, Ceda evac," it said.

A jockey came at them but Michael put the little Zombie out of its misery.  
A spitter attacked them but Steve killed it.  
A jockey attacked Emily, she panicked and screamed, Steve saved her.  
"Thanks."  
"You're welcome," he replied blowing the head off another Zombie.

They noted a tent with hospital like beds inside and drips, barricades had signs on reading " POLICE, POLICE LINE, NO NOT CROSS!"  
The tent was open and they went inside, four beds with blood on the floor.  
A dead Hazmat team member was on the third from the left bed, dead.  
Rubbish was piled up in the corner to their left.

They continued down the hill shooting random zombies that caused a threat to them.  
The road ahead was blocked off because of barricades, the only way was a door and a sign said "DANGER NO TRESPASSING".  
Michael ignored the sign and opened the door.

Two zombies were inside which he took care of.

They followed the stairs down until they were back on a road and they turned right to take care of a couple of lone Zombies.

Once those Zombies were dead they doubled back passed the door they exited out from and down under a bridge.  
Michael was getting low on ammunition, he had been quite trigger happy.

On the other side of the bridge they headed through the grassy verge killing all that opposed, including an unlucky Hunter and Jockey.

They had to climb over a dumpster and get to the other side to go any further, it was mainly all blocked off.

The brick and graffiti laden building had a lot of no trespassing signs and a sign about no parking as it was a tow away zone.

They entered and went up the stairs killing the collection of infected and a Boomer that had gathered upstairs.  
Their ammunition trouble was once again over, there were weapons and ammunition as well as a medical cabinet.

They left the room and walked over a bridge and past broken railings onto a well placed truck and then onto the ground and killed a Spitter.

The group followed the road around and up more stairs.

They got through the building and they saw a gun shop, it was the only way to get passed.

Their way was blocked by a truck.  
They entered a gun store and were shocked to what they saw.  
"Hey, if you guys get me some coke, I'll blow the truck, deal?"  
"Deal," Eddie said.

"Its in the store across the lot."  
They saw what he meant, running down the stairs to the left they ran across to the store as soon as the door opened the alarms sounded alerting the local infestation.

"Oh shit, RUN, FUCKING RUN!" Michael yelled.  
"Cover me!" he said after.

Michael grabbed some coke and then ran as the others covered him.

It was hard to get through all the hordes attacking them because of the alarm bell that was being made by the shop.  
It made their job extra hard, it was like they never stopped coming.

Michael used his gun single handed and used what was left in his gun to clear a path back to the gun store and to complete their deal.

They exited the store and ran over to the stairs and quickly to where there was a slot for the coke.

The man fired a rocket at the truck causing it to explode.  
"Thanks, may god watch over you."

Eventually they arrived at the mall, only to find it totally deserted...apart from the undead.  
They cleared out the infestation in the parking lot.  
What they did notice was a lot of tents with hospital beds in, all totally deserted from the normal human being.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Eddie asked.  
"No clue," Michael responded.  
"We should go in and take a look," Steve thought aloud.  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Michael, how dumb are you?"  
"Dumb enough to want to live."  
"You always say the same things."  
"I want to live, not die Emily, if there's a military position in that place, I want to know."

They entered the building's atrium.  
It was obvious there WAS an evac point, now deserted.  
"Shit, we're too late."  
"We're gonna be stuck here!" Michael yelled.  
"Sssssh!"

The ground started shaking and they heard roaring.  
"Oh that can't be good," Emily said calmly.  
From behind them, almost hitting them was a slab of concrete, was a Tank.  
"AAAAH!"

The Tank came from nowhere and they opened fire at the creature attacking them.  
"Stay away!" Emily shouted and they tried there best to keep their distance from the insane Zombie.  
The group continued to randomly shoot and move around, it lashed out randomly at them almost clipping Emily.  
"GET BACK!" Michael yelled pulling her back.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"You're welcome."

Eventually they got it.

The Tank fell to the floor.  
Around, there were no zombies...for now at least.

"Now what?" Emily asked.  
"We gotta find a way out of here, where do we go now?" Eddie asked.  
They looked around.  
"No idea, out of this city, then we'll see."

On display was a car that someone would have had the chance to win.  
"Bingo," Michael said.  
"Would there really be fuel in that thing?" Emily asked Michael.  
"No idea, let's find out shall we?"

Luckily the Jeep was unlocked and they got in.  
"Hot wire that thing," Eddie said.  
"Err, Steve, you know how to drive?"  
"My dad let me drive around and empty parking lot once or twice if that counts?"  
"Guess we'll find out," she said.  
"I got faith," Eddie said strapping himself in.

Michael got the engine going and Steve managed to get it moving.

"Damn, looks like there is some gas in the tank after all," Steve said as he crashed through the glass running over and through the Zombies.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's chapter 4 for you.  
Ray: No one has reviewed since chapter 2, I'll continue uploading  
Steve: My driving...will KILL THEM...  
Max: Guess the second Left 4 Dead Beyblade fic wasn't successful with only 3 hits, take this as a message everyone.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Carnival of the damned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Carnival of the Damned**

"I'll be damned..." Steve said.  
It was an amusement park.  
A sign to the amusement park anyway.

The car had to stop when they hit a load of deserted cars.  
"Damn, looks like we can't go any further," Steve said getting out of the car.  
The others did so too.  
It was night.  
Cars were as far as the eye could see.  
Right now it was the dead of night and it was eerily still.  
Not even the undead were around; it was so deserted.

"I thought we had escaped," Emily said.  
"We can never escape the Zombies," Eddie replied.  
"Sad but true," she replied.  
"How far have these things spread anyway, I mean perhaps Europe or Asia escaped?" Steve asked.  
"No way to tell," Emily replied.  
They had tried scanning through the radio frequencies each one only gave them static, they were totally alone in a land of Zombies.

The cars went on for miles, hundreds, thousands totally abandoned.  
"It's totally creepy," Michael said.  
"All these cars just abandoned," he added as they walked through.  
"It really is the end of the world," Eddie sighed continuing the conversation.  
"I wonder who else survived," Emily pondered.  
"Hopefully some Military, government, someone...I hope," Steve replied.  
"Ssshhh!" Emily said and they looked ahead.

Now they weren't alone.  
Zombies were ahead and some of the cars had been alarmed.  
They had weapons, on the way there they had stopped off for extra fuel at an abandoned petrol station.  
Some poor guy had been eaten by Zombies, the blood on the floor was dry and there were signs of a struggle.  
Steve had a Tommy gun with dual pistols for reloading, Michael had a shotgun and a baseball bat, Emily who was still not sure about weapons totally picked out pistols and Eddy had an assault rifle and shotgun for reserve.

"Kill all sons of a bitches," Michael said cocking his shotgun.  
They quickly went in to battle with Emily leading up the back almost flinching at the times when they fired.  
That attracted the undead which was the drawback.  
From nowhere they heard a yell.

It was a Charger.  
The cars slowed it down but it used its one powerful arm to help it get by.  
"SHIT!" Michael said and he focused on that once it was in close range.  
A Jockey followed and leaped at Steve before its head exploded and he turned around to see Emily, totally unexpected.  
"Err, thanks."  
She also seemed quite shocked at what had happened, she knew she wasn't a coward just the loudness of the weapons, she wasn't a big fan of.

Eddie and Steve shot at the Charger and it fell face first through the wind shield of a car setting off a car alarm.  
"Oh no," Emily said and Steve turned to look forwards.  
"Get ready or die," Eddie warned.

Zombies charged them from almost every direction.  
They opened fire.  
Two Hunters leaped from car to car towards them with other undeads.

A Smoker ran through the gaps of the cars a Boomer wobbled its way towards them too.  
They opened fire causing the bodies to fall, blood sprayed around.  
The Hunters approached them and took to leap.  
Michael pulled out his baseball bat and with a well aimed swipe whacked one in the face causing the head to shatter and blood to spray out from the injuries in the nose and mouth and it fell dead.  
The other one pinned Steve to the ground.  
Before the Hunter could do anything he reached up and broke its neck and then punched its head forcing it off so he could grab a pistol from his holster and shot its head.  
He pushed off the body and then shot the Boomer.  
It exploded covering the surrounding zombies with bile and the others turned to attack them.

The bodies fell and a Spitter spat acid at them.  
Michael didn't notice and it dissolved half of his baseball bat.  
"Shit!" he dropped it pulling out his shot gun before a tongue from a Smoker constricted his torso and dragged him off his feet.  
"AH!"  
Emily shot and so did Steve and it exploded in a cloud of smoke.  
Michael got to his feet coughing and the last of the horde continued.

"Some of these cars have alarms...don't shoot em'," Eddie said noticing some of them flashing.  
There were a lot of cars on the road making it difficult so Michael climbed over the railing and walked along the grass by the side of the cluttered highway.

"Maybe there's a food truck somewhere in that mess?" Emily asked.  
"Good point, food is good," Steve said climbing on the roof of a car to see for trucks.  
It was mainly coaches and cars.  
"Might be food at the park," Michael said.  
"What if there's not?" Eddie asked.  
"We're fucked," Michael spat on the ground.

They walked on the side of the highway passed all the cars.  
Michael spotted a van near the central reservation.  
He climbed over the crash barrier followed by Eddie.  
Slowly they approached the van and looked around with the lights on their guns.  
It was clear.  
Michael tapped the van with the barrel of the gun once, twice, three times.  
Eddie shot the lock and rolled up.

Inside were boxes.  
"Let's see what we get for Christmas boys," Michael said and Emily coughed,  
"and girl," he smirked.  
The tops of the boxes were secured pretty tightly.  
"We're gonna need a crowbar or something to get the lids off," Michael said aloud.  
"Rock do?" Steve called and Emily shushed him.  
"Yeah," Emily sighed.

Steve searched for a rock to smash the wood and eventually found one and joined them in the van then passed the rock to Michael who then started whacking on the top until it broke and they pulled off the lid.  
"Paper? We can't eat fucking paper!" Michael yelled and went to open the lid.  
It was all office supplies, seven crates of office supplies.

"Let's just get a hot dog from the park," Michael sighed.  
They left the van and continued down the next exit ramp to the entrance.

"LOOK!" Emily pointed, it was the entrance to the theme park.

"Awesome," Eddie said.  
"Let's ride the coasters!" Steve cheered.  
"That'll attract more of them, that place is probably full of those things," Emily replied.  
"I don't wanna die being torn up by a Witch."  
"Did anyone just feel the ground shake?" Eddie asked.  
"Oh shit," Steve replied as the ground started to shake and they heard the tell tale roars of a Tank.  
"Oh fuck!" Steve added.

The Tank charged them picking up cars and throwing them like they weighed nothing.  
"DODGE, SHOOT!"  
They opened fire at the Tank charging them and trying to hit them with concrete as it came at them.  
It whacked out at Michael who wasn't far enough away and was catapulted into a concrete support and slid down to the ground motionless.

"MICHAEL!"  
"Oh hell no you son of a bitch!"  
Steve yelled and turned his gun on its head and so did Emily and Eddie ran over to Michael.

"Dude, you okay?"  
"Need a medkit or I wont make it."  
"Don't talk like that, we're gonna get you through it."  
"EDDIE!"  
Eddie turned to see the Tank bearing down on them.  
He picked up Micheal's shotgun and fired a few rounds killing it.  
"Micheal, you good?"  
"Yeah, I hope so, shoulders a bit off," he said indicating to his right arm as he got slowly to his feet.  
"There's probably a medical area in the park, I can give you a morphine shot," Emily said.  
"No, I'll be fine."

They saw Michael walking off to the fair.

The group entered the old fairground.  
"Perhaps we can find some help here?" Steve asked.  
"I highly doubt that, we should find another car guys," Emily warned.

Luckily for the most part the fair was abandoned, not many undead there.  
The park was in bad condition, like there had been far more Zombies there when they first attacked.  
It was horrible to think of those people trapped in the rides, places where escape was impossible.

It was possible that the undead that were here were the victims of the original Zombie attack.

All the rides had been turned off.  
The whole fair was dark and the Zombies were getting more in number.  
It must have been horrible for those trapped on rides as the Zombies devoured the humans.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 5, let's hope Michael is alright.  
Ray: Thanks to AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. Tunnel of Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Tunnel of Love**

"Shit guys, might need that morphine now."  
There was no reply.  
"Guys?" Michael asked sitting up and looking down to his shotgun.  
"This is not fucking funny."  
He picked up his gun and checked it.  
One bullet left.  
"Oh fuck, this gets better."  
Michael considered using that bullet on himself so he kept the safety on.

It was night, clear, a moon, totally added to the spookiness.  
He took refuge in a nearby stall and sat down on the floor trying to remember what had happened.  
His shoulder still ached bad and he had blood on him.  
Michael checked his body for bites and there were none so why was he alone?  
He rested his head on the side.  
No food here.

The plushies from the roof themselves looked creepy.  
All he had to do was keep a low profile and then get back to the rest of them.  
If they were still alive.  
He couldn't clearly remember what had happened to them.  
There was something about a Witch or Boomer causing a horde or a Jockey but it wasn't clear.  
There were a lot of gaps.

His stomach did rumble and he peered over the counter and explored the stall for any food, there wasn't any, if there had its long gone now.  
Right now there weren't any Zombies out there.  
It was eerily quite, not even animals making a noise.  
He got to his feet and looked around.  
Michael wasn't one for getting scared, but he was very scared right now.

"Hello? Emily? Steve...Eddie? Anyone?" Nothing.  
"Damn.."  
He hopped over the counter and then looked around.  
It was still night.  
All he had to do now was find some food, hot dogs, burgers, fries, packaged things, anything.

Michael walked slowly through the park, he got to a corner towards the main area.  
He stopped by the closest stall to the main area of the park and leaned against the corner.  
He saw Zombies, a lot of Zombies, some on the floor some walking and rotting corpses on the ground.

He almost puked when he saw Zombies eating the reanimated corpses of Zombies.  
There must have been twenty or thirty, perhaps forty.  
He realized he must have been left for dead.

Stealth would be his best weapon now or he could use his gun as a baseball bat but it wouldn't help him forever so he decided on stealth.

Michael ran from stall to stall making sure to stick to the shadows and being as silent as he could.  
He checked stalls for food and he hoped to find some sort of Café and signs of his friends.

He wished he had some kind of weapon but he was completely out.  
Suicide was a good idea about now.

"_Come on, think, think, weapon, weapon, guns...guns..._"  
He checked his person for bullets again but there was only the one that was in his gun.  
He could only kill one, three at best before he would be torn apart and eaten.  
Being a Zombie's main meal wasn't his idea of a day.

Michael continued going through the shadows around the outside of the park looking for any hints of his team.  
Making a noise was a bad idea, it was a bad tactical position to be in.  
He noticed a hot dog stand, it would have food.  
The downside was that there were Zombies between him and it.  
He had an idea, a genius idea.

He pulled out his Beyblade and got it ready on the launcher.  
His Beyblade would make a perfect weapon!  
"Let it rip!" he said and Trygle flew off the pad.  
"Flame attack!"  
The Beyblade shot into the crowd of Zombies and then began to decapitate the undead.

Once his beloved Beyblade was in his pocket he ran over to the hot dog stand and opened it.  
Success, hot dogs! Packaged bread, sauces.  
Even if they were cold he put them into the bread and poured mustard and ketchup and ate five hot dogs.  
He knew it was a Tyson move but he was so hungry.

He went into the main fairground area launching Trygle and slicing through the Zombies.  
His ammunition problem was completely over until his Beyblade broke of course.

Michael explored the park with his new found confidence with a pocket full of hot dogs for extra 'fuel'.  
It was about an hour now after he had woken up and still no trace of the team.  
Had they moved on and he would never see them again?  
He had to keep looking.

During his travels he found a Tunnel of Love and entered it.  
"Weird," he said looking for ammunition and other supplies.  
He noticed that the water had been drained and the ride was obviously closed for repairs, it was re-enforced by an apology notice.  
He dared to yell out.  
"HELLO!"  
There was a growling noise.

A Hunter came out of the shadows.  
"GO!" He launched and the Hunter jumped.  
The Beyblade shredded its neck and the body fell helplessly to the floor.  
He caught Trygle with ease and cleaned the Beyblade off.

Michael continued walking through the pinkness.  
There were some side areas with romantic displays.  
"_Why did I come through here_?" he asked himself as he walked through.  
He heard something and looked behind him.

A dozen zombies charged him.  
Michael growled and prepared Trygle.  
"ATTACK!" His blade launched from its pad and charged them catching fire and setting them on fire and ricocheting off the walls cutting through their heads.

Michael started to run away from the horde but found it coming from both ways.  
There was only one way and that was through a door which the zombies had passed.  
Awkward.  
"GO, FORWARDS!" Trygle shot forwards to clear a path towards the maintenance door leaving his rear exposed to the undead.  
"FASTER!"

He made it just through the door and slammed it closed and picked up his blade.  
Michael heard them trying to break through and he looked for a light switch.  
He found one and turned on the light, it was where they repaired the boats and he dragged one next to the door and leaned it against it to slow them down and looked around and found another door.

It opened up to a corridor that was dark.  
He flashed the torch down the corridor to see it reflecting off a fire door.  
Quickly but yet silently he jogged down the corridor looking behind him every few seconds.  
He even checked in some of the rooms for supplies he could find.  
Nothing was going on.

It was further than he thought and there were more doors.  
He was very defenceless and needed to resolve that right now.  
Michael got to the door and then checked to see if an alarm would go off.  
Probably it would, most fire doors seemed to be alarmed.  
For the first time in a while Michael closed his eyes in prayer, if an alarm did go off, he would die.

He pushed down the metal bar and the door opened.  
No alarm.  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
Someone must have been looking out for him.

Michael jumped when a gun was pointed in his face.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 6, has he found the team or...?  
Ray: Thanks to MissKaneme and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. Escaping the Park

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Escaping the Park**

It was further than he thought and there were more doors.  
He was very defenceless and needed to resolve that right now.  
Michael got to the door and then checked to see if an alarm would go off.  
Probably it would, most fire doors seemed to be alarmed.  
For the first time in a while Michael closed his eyes in prayer, if an alarm did go off, he would die.

He pushed down the metal bar and the door opened.  
No alarm.  
He breathed a sigh of relief.  
Someone must have been looking out for him.

Michael jumped when a gun was pointed in his face.

He raised his gun in surprise.  
"Who's that?" A shocked voice came from the figures.  
The moon shadowed their features.  
"Michael! Oh shit, it is you!"  
"Steve?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah, it's me."  
"We thought you were dead," Emily said.  
"I thought I'd been left for dead."  
"Let's get out of here," Michael suggested.  
"The only way out I know of is the way we came," Eddie replied.  
"There's bound to be another way out."  
"I can't believe we came here."  
"It was for food, you guys get anything?"  
"Raided a few food stands and a restaurant, we're well fed."  
"There has to be another way out...we're in too deep," Michael replied.

"We should get more food and supplies before we leave," he added suggesting a good point to them.  
"Good point," Emily replied.  
"We're not going to get much out of this place."  
"What about a good night's sleep?" Steve suggested.  
"We should find a safe place and camp out here for the night, get out of here at first light, maybe we can get a helicopter or something."  
"From where?" she asked Michael.  
"I don't know, we have to get rescue somehow," he sighed.  
"Its awesome to have this reunion but we have corpses on our ass," Steve said.

"Get in here, I'll secure the door, secure both the doors," Michael said pulling it closed as they entered.

They walked back down the corridor and Michael remembered the door was being held shut.  
"Guys, the way I came I had been chased by Zombies, I don't know if they're still trying to break through."  
"We're real low on ammunition," Emily said.  
"We should check out that gore fest" Eddie replied.  
"Let's go," Steve said.

They followed Michael to where he had the door barred and found it was mostly still intact and he moved the boat back opening it.  
Steve opened the door to reveal the area totally empty.  
"Let's block this door up," Eddie said and then they blocked the door up making it hard to get through from the other side.  
"And the other door too" Michael added.

Once they had blocked the doors they returned to a room and managed to get a decent night's sleep.

In the morning they opened the door and the sun was high and it was warm.  
Without the apocalypse it would have been a nice day.  
It was still silent.  
"Let's get out of here and to safety," Michael said.  
"How are we going to do that?" Emily asked.  
"That's the problem, I don't know."  
"We should check this place out, there might be something we can use."  
"Ammunition is our only problem, we're almost out," Emily said.  
"We'll have to solve our problems another way," Michael said.  
An hour or so later they found the dark secrets of the park, it had been used as an evacuation zone for the apocalypse.  
Big H's had been spray painted on the floor.  
The ground was littered with corpses suggesting when Zombies attacked the Helicopters and Military left the people all to die and die they did.  
Emily covered her mouth in shock.  
The smell was repulsive.

"What happened here?" Eddie asked.  
"Do you even want to know?" Michael asked.  
"No...not really," Eddie replied.  
"Look at this," Steve walked through the corpses to pick up a blood splattered video camera and returned back to them.  
"I think the answer lies on this," Steve said turning on the device to find it still had 22% power left.  
"That's private," Emily snapped.  
"They're dead now," Steve replied and looked through the videos.

They watched recordings from a boy's 5th birthday party at the fairground, a mother dressed nice, the father behind the camera.  
It was a good day for the boy and it was interrupted by screams, the camera holder turned to see crowds running through the park, looks of sheer panic on people's faces.  
"RUN TONY! MARTHA!" the voice said.  
"DADDY, WHAT'S HAPPENING?"  
"RUN!"

The picture was now of a pair of feet running.  
More and more sounds of panic.

The video ended and resumed a moment later, by the background and darkness they were in the haunted house.  
"The military is coming, they're out there eating people alive! Its horrible, I lost my son...Martha too, there's about twenty of us here in the haunted house, they say the military...what's that? Crying? Outside...Martha! TONY!"  
"Shut up!" someone yelled.  
"Don't attract them."  
The man got up and went to a door from where the crying was coming from.

"Martha!" He opened the door and raised his camera to see a Witch wearing ripped clothes of Martha.  
"Martha, come in, quick!"  
There was screaming and the video cut before resuming.  
"That wasn't her, she's dead, Tony probably too, luckily that thing didn't get through the heavy fire door." The video cut.  
It resumed again.  
"The military is here! We're saved CEDA came!"  
The camera revealed the helicopters lifting off and landing.  
"I'll be fine."  
There were more screams from people and they looked to see Zombies attacking, a Tank, three Hunters, four Spitters, a dozen Jockeys, Smokers and common infected charged the crowd.  
The helicopters took off and the man started running again with the people as the military left them alone, people were being jumped on by the Hunters and wrapped by the Smokers.  
The man got jumped on by a Hunter, the camera dropped and they heard his agonising screams until the man died and the sounds of eating until the camera stopped recording.

"Turn it off!" Emily said.  
Steve powered it down and placed the camera on a near by picnic table.  
"Maybe there's a radio?" Michael suggested looking around.  
"I don't see one," Eddie replied.  
"If the military held here there would be some kind of base or headquarters," Steve said.  
"You've been playing those games again," Emily said.  
"So? They're awesome!"

They looked around and there were some damaged tents around.  
Emily picked up the camera and walked through the mine field of bodies and they kept their weapons pointed on the ground in case they stirred but it was just a pile of corpses.  
"Why did you pick up the camera?" Michael asked.  
"In case it doesn't work, might be able to do something and use the camera battery to get the radio to work."

They entered the dark green tents to find them deserted and a headquarters like set up with a radio.  
"Bingo," Steve replied.  
"Let's hope it works still," Emily said going over to it and hitting the power switch and the device worked first time.  
"What's going on? We're getting good luck!" Steve said.  
"Hello, we're held up at the fairground, we need rescuing," Emily said.  
"That place got over ran, how can you still be there?"  
"We just arrived at the park, please send something."  
"Rodger, we're routing a helicopter your way, they just arrived with survivors and they're being refuelled, ETA, fifteen minutes."  
"Thank you," Emily replied.

"Sssssh," Steve said.  
"Witch!" Emily replied.  
They got their weapons ready and left the tent.  
"Oh shit its Martha!" Next to it was a Jockey.  
"Double shit," Eddie replied.

They opened fire at the pair who came at them.  
The Witch became more enraged when the Jockey died coming to charge at them screaming and they turned to fully kill her.  
It charged Steve who whacked her in the face with his Tommy gun sending her stumbling backwards and falling over allowing them to finish her off.  
She got back to her feet and charged at Eddie who delivered a shot right through her head causing her to die.

"Close..." Eddie said.  
"Yeah, come on chopper!" Michael said.

Roughly fifteen minutes later their rescue helicopter arrived attracting a lot of zombies.

Four Tanks, seven Smokers, eight Witches, a dozen or so Hunters and Spitters with hundreds of common infected.  
"SHIT, where did they come from?" Eddie yelled and they ran to the helicopter.  
Once they were aboard the pilot lifted off and they were safe, it would be all okay.

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 7, what did you think of the sub plot?  
Ray: Thanks to MissKaneme and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. Down on the Bayou

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Down on the Bayou**

"Steve...Steve...can you hear me? Are you alright? Can you move?" Emily asked looking down at him.  
"Did we just do what I thought we did?" he asked sitting up and looking at the wreck of the helicopter.  
"I'm afraid so," She smiled sadly.  
"Where are we?"  
"Somewhere in Mississippi, we crashed in a swampy Bayou," she explains.  
"We all in one piece?"  
"Eddie and Michael are okay, the others...the impact, nothing we can do but the weapons they were carrying we can use, we have maps to get to the safety zone."

Steve got to his feet.  
"Steve, the helicopter had ammunition...we can..."  
"I just told him that," Emily replied.  
"I didn't hear!" Michael said in defence.  
"Let's just get out of this place," Eddie replied.

"Kill all sons of bitches?" Michael asked.  
Steve nodded.  
"Which way do we go?" Emily asked.  
"Let's see...er...this way."

Michael put the map away and then led onwards away from the burning helicopter, they were carrying all the supplies they could carry, all the food, water, medical kits and ammunition.  
"Watch out for Zombie crocks," Steve said.  
"Zombie crocks?" Emily said half glaring.  
"We're in a swamp," Steve said.  
"Dude, her bitbeast," Eddie whispered.  
"Oh," Eddie said and then turned his focus on where he was stepping through the mud.

"Ugh, this place stinks," Michael said pulling his foot out of the mud.  
"Why did we have to crash here?" Eddie asked.  
"We didn't have much choice, the pilot turned on us!" Emily replied.  
"Why did they have to send us a pilot that got bit?" Steve yelled in anger.  
"Shush, don't stir the zombies, they're around," Michael warned.

The Bayou was creepy and still.  
Michael was sure they were watching them from somewhere.  
"That crash should have stirred every corpse for miles around," Eddie pointed out.  
"Guess we got lucky," Emily suggested.

Ahead they spotted a town and of course with a shanty town came Zombies.  
A Boomer came out of the bush at them, they stepped back and shot it causing the zombie to explode.  
"Maybe we can get some more supplies," Eddie said.  
"Or money."  
"Why would we need money?" Emily replied.  
"You never know," Michael said.

They reloaded their guns and attacked the village with full clips.  
Since it was a small population there weren't that many zombies around.  
The village was brought alive once more with the sounds of gun fire from the intrepid survivors.  
"Spitter!" Steve yelled shooting the Spitter before it could fire acid at them all.  
It exploded into a pile of acid.

"A diner," Eddie said.  
"Let's go shopping," Steve suggested.  
"Yeah," Emily said.  
Inside was a jukebox, a cigarette machine, a cash register, and refrigerators with the crucial ingredients of food, luckily for them the power was still on and the food was intact.  
"Hungry?" Michael asked.  
"Not really, I've not been hungry since I saw that recording at the fair," Emily said.  
After a light snack and robbing the cash register they left the diner the way they were going and a horde attacked.  
Still with no pipe bombs or Molotovs they had to kill the zombies all by themselves.

The zombies tripped and fell over the previously killed zombies slowing them down.  
A Spitter shot goo at them and Emily fired a few rounds from her pistols and decapitated the monster.  
"Nice shot Emily!" Steve said.

The zombies, mainly all common infected, fell easily apart from the Charger who attacked Emily who ran backwards shooting it.  
They focused on the Charger who fell, once it fell the zombies were no longer coming.  
"Let's continue," Steve said.  
"Witch!" Michael said and then they followed the sound to a ferry, it was more or less a floating board operated by a pulley system.  
"Climb up here, we can buy time," Michael said.  
There was a building close to the landing platform, by going inside and upstairs thry climbed out of a window and on to a tin roof they were able to get a good shot there.

The Witch was sat crying on the landing platform.  
If they were to get across they would have to kill the Witch first.  
"Everyone ready...3...2...1...fire."

They opened fire.  
It screamed and charged at them, it would have to climb and climb she did but it left her vulnerable for a few moments and they were able to get some decent shots in to kill her.

"Let's go," he said and they climbed down to get to the winch.  
Once they got it started it was pulled across and they got on board then hit the button on the raft to pull them across.  
It had 4 benches against the sides and they wondered why the people didn't build a bridge.  
They were shocked on the other side, they got on wooden walkways over the swamp but what shocked them the most was that there was more zombies on this side of the river.  
The group reloaded and charged shooting at the undead that tried to turn them or eat them.  
Most of the buildings had been built on stilts over the Bayou to raise them above the creatures but it worked against them when a horde attacked from both sides.

Michael and Emily shot the way they were going whilst Steve and Eddy worked on attacking from the way they had come from, slowly they advanced.  
A Spitter spat on the wooden deck way causing the wood to dissolve and the walk way to become unstable.  
"It's going to give in!" Michael said after he killed the Spitter and its acid was dissolving the walkway.  
They ran forward and got off the collapsing deck and ran towards the new gap.  
"JUMP!"  
They managed to jump the gap but Emily didn't make it and she grabbed the deck.  
"Help, I'll fall!"  
Zombies were gathering below and they pulled her up and out of danger.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"No sweat," Steve replied.  
The walkway went over to the left and they followed it through.

The board walk ended down the bottom of a flight of stairs and then they stepped off into the bog attacking zombies who dared to cross their path.  
Ammunition was now starting to run low.  
They ventured into the Bayou and came across a crashed plane.  
"Whoa...look at that!" Eddie said.  
The plane had burned but it was almost intact despite a hole being ripped in its side.  
"Let's keep going," Steve said.  
There was a lot of bodies scattered around the crash site with baggage.  
After looking through the wreckage it was clear there was only one way through and that was to go through an emergency door.  
"Will an alarm go off if we open the door?" Eddie asked.  
"Probably," Emily said.  
"Let's get ready," Michael said and Eddie opened it.  
No noise.  
They breathed a sigh of relief

On the other side of the plane they continued through the undergrowth until they came to something that surprised them.  
"Look here, a plantation house...I think," Emily said.  
Michael took the map out and placed it on the ground and looked for where they might be, his bearings were still off without a decent land mark.  
After a few moments he found it.  
"We're near a river, it's Link Park Estate, abandoned for a few years it looks, there should be a river over there."

They explored the grounds and found two heavy gates.  
"Our Beyblades would do a better job," Eddie said and they agreed and pulled their blades and launched.  
They made quick work of the doors and they caught them and went down to the docks where a boat was there with blood on the deck.

"Our ride out of here," Emily said.  
"Lucky, can we take the river to the safe zone?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah, looks like we can."

They got on the boat, it had a deck around the edge with a cabin for the helmsman to control it.  
Inside was a control, a key slot for the engine but no key until Michael ripped off the box and then connected the wires himself causing the spark and turning the engine on.  
"When did you learn to hot wire?" Emily asked.  
"Somewhere between Grand Theft Auto 3 and 4."  
"TANKS!" Eddie yelled, zombies had been attracted by the noise and they hurled objects at the boat.  
"HANG ON!" He throttled up and the engine increased in revs and he pulled away from the dock in the nick of time.

Now...would they make it?

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 8, we hope your enjoying it so far!  
Ray: Thanks to Miss Kaneme for reviewing and AquilaTempestas for also reviewing.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	9. Witches

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Witches**

"What do you mean we wont reach the safe zone?" Eddie yelled.  
"Don't kill the messenger Eddie, cool it, I said there's not enough gas in the tank...were running on fumes, we gotta dock at the next town which is five or ten minutes away, we might not make that."  
"So we're up shit creak without a paddle?" Steve asked.  
"If we don't make port...yeah."  
"This is great..." Eddie sighed.  
"We gotta swim? Zombies might come up from the water and kill us!" Steve said.  
"Calm down, we can probably still make port," Michael said.

"I hope," Steve said.  
Michael went back to where Emily had taken over driving the boat.

They had been in the boat now for about four or five hours, it was a good time for them to get the rest they really needed but now their luck was turning sour as Michael realized the boat was almost out of fuel and there was no other supply on board which meant they would have to return to land and find some fuel which no one wanted to do.  
Going on land was considered stupid and suicidal but they had no choice but to find more fuel, rowing wasn't an option.  
"What idiot doesn't put enough fuel in a boat?" Steve asked.  
"Someone who was in a rush," Eddie replied.  
"Why didn't he run?" Steve asked.  
"Maybe those were his guts that we found on the deck before we cleaned it all off?"  
Eddie had a good point.

"There's the town," Emily said pointing ahead.  
"Looks like we will make it," she added.  
"Good...guys...we're going to make it."

They arrived at the port and Michael turned the engine off.  
"Right...our goal is to find fuel, then we can get to the safe zone and survive," Michael said.  
"Where do we find gas if the stations out of fuel?"  
"We look for another one," Michael said.

They left the boat tied to a pier which was at the end of a road and there was a sign of a gas station they could see.  
"Let's go check it out, if we're lucky there will be some," Steve said.  
"Maybe someone should stay with the boat in case more survivors come and take our boat or something?" Emily asked.  
"No, we're not splitting up," Michael said.  
"Splitting up would be bad," Eddie backed him up.  
"Scared?" Steve mocked.  
Emily glared at him and pushed her glasses up further.  
"Scared? Not a chance."

Between them and the gas station were a few zombies which had to be taken care of first.

Their low ammunition was again a problem but they guessed they had enough to take out the horde.

"DIE!" Michael yelled as they opened fire.  
"Run to the gas station, we make our stand there," Steve shouted over the gun fire.  
"I'm out," Emily said.  
"Cover Emily!" Michael shouted.  
"Get to the gas station!"

Luckily it was just the common infected, they wouldn't survive a Tank attack, not enough bullets.  
The common infected fell and they were able to make it to the gas station and the their disappointment there was a sign saying they were out of gas.  
"Out of gas? Damn," Michael said kicking a pump and picking up the nozzle and squeezing the trigger, nothing.  
"Great, where's the next one Michael? Will it be on that map?"  
"I suppose, let's go in and get supplies, but we only ate a few hours ago in that diner and we have our supplies."  
"We should get more, as much as we can."

They entered the shop to see it mostly cleared out apart from a few rotting fruits and vegetables and some canned corn.  
"Aw, the place is cleaned out totally...even the register."  
"Guys...look here," Eddie said looking at a door with "Guns" written on it.  
"Yeah, awesome, nice one Eddie!" Steve said.  
"Its got a lock on it," Emily said.  
"The door looks like it can take a beating," Eddie added.  
"I have the perfect key."  
Michael pulled out his gun.

Michael shot the door lock.  
He pushed open the door slowly to reveal an ammunition stock pile and Assault Rifles but all they took was the extra ammunition but Emily picked up an Assault Rifle to use when her pistols ran out.  
"Nice choice Emily," Steve smirked.

"Let's get that fuel," Emily said checking her guns were loaded.

Michael put his map down on the counter and used Emily's guns to hold it down properly.  
"Okay...looks like...we're...we're about here, yeah about here and the next gas station is..."  
"Its right here" Eddie said pointing to it on the map.  
"Good eye there, a sugar mill is between us and the fuel...if the fuel is there."  
"The station kind of looks remote, we should be lucky," Steve said.  
"What are we waiting for, we go now, we come back quicker," Eddie said.

Michael folded up the map and Emily picked up her pistols.  
"Let's go."  
They left the gas station and with a place in mind and a route they set off.  
"Going through the mill would be quicker?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah, if we can't find another exit we can make one," Michael said.  
"Good point," Steve said.

Another zombie fell dead as they approached the sugar mill.  
With ammunition full to the brim they could wipe out the Zombies that saw them as a snack.  
They never seemed to end, there was always Zombies around as they got into the town.

The ground shook, they heard the tell tale roar of a Tank.  
"Oh no, run for the mill!" Michael yelled but the Tank got there first.  
They started shooting at the creature but the creature made the ground shake and threw them off balance.  
Thankfully they have plenty of ammunition to take out more than one Tank.  
"DIE!" Steven shouted at the creature.  
As usually the Tank put up a fight and wouldn't go down easily.

"Keep shooting...it's gotta give any moment!" Emily yelled.  
The Tank eventually fell down dead and the blood covered the floor.  
"I hate those things," Emily said.  
"Everyone alright?" Eddie asked.  
"Yeah," Michael said.  
"All good," Emily replied.  
"Cool," Steve replied.

"Let's continue," Michael said and they walked onwards to the mill.  
"Looks like they were pulling this place down, can I smell sugar?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah that's sugar, if Max were here he'd have a heart attack...or we'd never get him out of here."  
"I'm surprised that kid isn't diabetic," Emily replied.  
"Probably is by now," Steve said.  
"Guys, let's keep it shut," Michael said.  
"I think I heard something," he added.  
"I don't..."  
"Ssshhh," Michael said.  
"Don't..."  
"Ssssshhh...Emily!"

It looked like some of the silos of sugar hadn't been emptied for some reason and some had fallen over, the sugar was over the car park.

The building was in the middle of being torn down during the time of the infected, they were half way through the process, it looked stable...for now and was probably crawling with the undead.

"Look...sharp," Eddie said as they started to walk around the outside of the facility.  
The building was huge and instead of one, there were multiple buildings all doing different jobs.  
They heard crying.  
"Witch!" Emily said.  
"Not one witch," Steve said.  
"Two witches?"  
"Sounds like four or five" Michael said.  
"The sugar mill full of witches?" Eddie asked.  
"Hope they're all inside," Emily whispered.  
"Some or out...I just saw them." Ahead were two witches and common infected.  
They were walking around and crying.

Another noise met their ears.  
"Smoker," Michael said.  
A tongue shot out of the mist and wrapped Emily and dragged her towards the witches.  
"AHH, ITS GOT ME! GET THIS SMOKER!"  
"The witches!" Michael said.

Beywriter: Here we go, chapter 9 done, the fic is almost done.  
Ray: Thanks to Lirin Sama, AquilaTempestas, and MsKaneme for reviewing, replying is awkaward at the moment.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review! Give the love of a review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	10. Witches Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**Witches part 2**

"Ssshhh," Michael said.  
"Don't..."  
"Ssssshhh...Emily!"

It looked like some of the silos of sugar hadn't been emptied for some reason and some had fallen over, the sugar was over the car park.

The building was in the middle of being torn down during the time of the infected, they were half way through the process, it looked stable...for now and was probably crawling with the undead.

"Look...sharp," Eddie said as they started to walk around the outside of the facility.  
The building was huge and instead of one, there were multiple buildings all doing different jobs.  
They heard crying.  
"Witch!" Emily said.  
"Not one witch," Steve said.  
"Two witches?"  
"Sounds like four or five," Michael said.  
"The sugar mill full of Witches?" Eddie asked.  
"Hope they're all inside," Emily hoped.  
"Some are out...I just see them." Ahead were two Witches and common infected.  
They were walking around and crying.

Another noise met their ears.  
"Smoker!" Michael said.  
A tongue shot out of the mist and wrapped Emily and dragged her towards the Witches.  
"AHH, ITS GOT ME! GET THIS SMOKER!"  
"The Witches!" Michael said.

They ran after Emily and Eddie jumped and grabbed a hold of her right ankle, it slowed her down and he used his gun and shot the Smoker's tongue enough for it to rip but a bullet hit near a Witch causing her to be startled.  
"WITCH ATTACK!"  
It went for Eddie and Emily who were trapped on the floor.  
Eddie moved over Emily to protect her from the Witch and closed his eyes waiting for the end.

Steve and Michael opened fire running at her.  
The Witch recoiled as her head was hit by the volley of bullets and she fell over backwards whacking her head on the concrete and they aimed for her head killing her.

"Eddie, Emily, you both okay?" Steve asked looking at them.  
"She dead?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah," Michael replied.  
"Sorry," Eddie said getting off Emily and to his feet.  
"Its okay," she said straightening her glasses that managed to stay on her face during the incident.

Michael held out his right hand which she took and was pulled to her feet.  
"Thanks," she said.  
"No problem."  
She pulled off the rest of the Smoker's tongue.  
"What about that next Witch?" Emily asked.  
"We'll have to kill her before we can continue," Eddie said.  
"Probably," Steve said reloading his gun.  
"We all shoot together, she'll fall before she gets close."  
"3...2...1, FIRE!" Michael yelled and they opened fire on the Witch.  
She screamed in range and charged the group with her claws like hands.  
All four of them fired together in unison trying to bring down the ferocious animal like Zombie.

The Witch screamed in rage, anger and pain.  
Some common Infected followed with her but they weren't important.  
She finally fell in a pool of blood.  
They turned their attention to the common Infected which fell a lot easier than the Witch did.

"Let's get the fuel, looks like a hurricane is coming," Steve said looking up at the clouds.  
"A storm atleast," he added.

"We should hurry," Eddie said also looking up to the dark foreboding clouds that hung above them.

They continued to the wall they had to get through to get to the next gas station but they were stopped by more Witches.  
"Damn, they must be attracted by the sugar."  
"Max Witches," Emily sighed.  
"How many this time?" Michael asked.  
"I can only see one but there might be more around the corner, she's sat down," Emily said.  
"I hate hiding Witches," Steve said.  
"I hate Witches all together," Michael said.  
"Let's get them!" he yelled.  
"I'll give them something to cry about," Eddie said checking his loaded weapon.

They crept up to the Witches and found three.  
"Think we can take them?" Michael whispered.  
"All three? We're Witch food," Eddie replied.  
"Nah, look, there's some piping, I can probably get them by whacking them on the head, someone will be bait."  
"Great, we could shoot them," Eddie said.  
"Good."

Michael got a metal pipe which was quite long, it took a few practice swings to get it right, using his baseball knowledge and hid around the side of a cabin.  
Eddie shot the witches and got there attention.  
The three of them opened up firing, one each witch.  
"NOW!" Emily yelled.  
Michael swung the pipe which was long enough to catch all three in the head, luckily they were running in close formation.  
There was a loud noise as there heads came into contact with the pipe.  
Michael dropped the pipe which was slightly heavy.  
The witches had been taken off guard and were dizzy, quickly they went to the witches and all four of them went to town on shooting more holes in them than swiss cheese.

Once they were sure all were dead they started running towards the other side, the next two Witches they decided something different.  
"Beyblades!" Eddie said.  
"Yeah," Emily replied.  
They pulled their blades out and launched.  
It didn't take long for the Witches to be startled, since they couldn't see their attackers it was impossible and they vanished in a mist of blood before their blades came back and revealed two piles of guts.

"Nice," Michael said wiping Trygle clean.  
They arrived at the wall, it was a high brick wall that hadn't been demolished yet with barb wiring on top.  
"Shall we let our Beyblades do the talking?" Michael asked.  
"Seems the best thing to do is to punch our way through," Eddie agreed.  
"If Ray was here he'd probably able to leap that wall and we'd know if we were punching through the right side."  
"He's not, ready, we might startle a few Witches," Michael said and they launched all together.

The wall shattered giving them a good passage and the Zombies on the other side fell back and then were covered in vomit as a Boomer exploded.  
"Ah, Boomer shit!" Eddie yelled.  
The Infected charged them as they wiped the puke off.

Quickly they had to shoot through the crowd of zombies that was attracted by the Boomer bile.  
They found it awkward but eventually the tide turned and they killed the last of the horde.

"I see it, I SEE IT!" Eddie shouted.  
"Let's go!" Emily said and they walked over to the gas station and inside were five gas tanks.  
"Okay, we all take one and I'll take the extra," Michael said.  
"One straps on the back and one I'll have to carry."  
"How about we take turns carrying?" Steve suggested.  
"That's cool I guess, reloading is a bitch though."  
"We cover who ever holds the gas tank in hand," Eddie instructed.  
"Definitely, every drop of fuel is needed," Emily agreed.

They left the gas station and started on a fast pace back towards the boat.  
Michael was inside a "triangle of protection" since reloading was a pain he had to ration his clips.

Thankfully no new Witches had replaced the old ones so slipping through the sugar mill was easier on the return trip.  
However more zombies slowed their progress down the street.

The houses were all deserted, doors ripped off the hinges, blood everywhere, cars smashed, burning, some houses boarded up with crosses drawn on with spray paint.  
Words like "repent" spray painted onwards.

The boat was where they left it and they put the fuel into the tank and Michael started up the engine.  
"Looks like we're home free guys!" Emily said.  
Were they?

Author notes

Beywriter: Here's 10, let's hope Emily is correct.  
Ray: Thanks to MissKaneme and AquilaTempestas for reviewing.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	11. The Infected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**Another Living Nightmare  
**

**The Infected**

"Come on, lets' refuel and get going!"  
Michael emptied his lots into the engine.  
"We didn't share that thing," Eddie realized.  
"Its okay."  
They poured the fuel in one by one until all the tanks were empty.  
The area smelt badly of the fuel they poured.

The engine roared into life and Eddie untied the ropes from the pier and then the engine died again.  
"No!"  
"Go!"  
They saw two Tanks baring down on them down the road.  
"GO!" Emily shouted.

They ripped concrete off the ground and tossed it but they were still too short.  
"Gotta hot wire it again, come on, come on, come on...YEAH!"  
He throttled forwards heavily and the engine got louder.  
The Tanks ripped up more concrete and it splashed into the water where they just were soaking Steve and Eddie.  
"Aww, stupid Tanks" Steve grumbled.

They removed their shirts revealing their muscled torsos and Emily's eyes doubled for a brief moment and she looked away embarrassed and joined Michael as they wrung their shirts out.  
Michael looked back and saw them and forwards.  
"That wont help, its starting to rain, get in here."  
Eddie and Steve put their shirts back on and joined them in the cab closing the door as the rain got heavier.

Michael found the wiper switch and got it going.  
"I'd rather be in here than out there on the deck," Eddie said.  
They were sat on benches as Michael stood with the wheel in his hands.  
The boat rocked in the wind and rain lashed the deck and windows.  
"Hope that glass holds."  
"It should," Michael said.

After an hour or so of being at the wheel Emily took over and Michael sat down.  
Steve and Eddie were dry and eating some food.  
The sun was going down and the rain was off and on.  
A good thing was that they had not seen a zombie in ages.

"Looks like we made it...we survived," Emily said in a sigh of relief.  
"We're not there yet Emily," Michael warned from where he was sat.  
"How's that fuel holding?" Eddie asked.  
"Don't wanna go back out there now I'm safe here," he added.  
"Should be fine, wont have to refuel for another seventeen hours to two days, depending on how fast we go."  
"How far until we get to the safe zone?" Steve asked.  
"About nine or ten hours, if we walked it, five minutes," Michael smirked.  
"Can't this thing go any faster?" Eddie asked.  
"We're going at ten knots it says, can't go faster, we're out of range of Hunters and things, we should be fine, how about we get some sleep, Emily, you fine?"  
"Yeah I'll wake one of you in a while and then get sleep too."

It got quiet down in the cab and Emily looked around for zombies in the banks, she saw them but they weren't a risk to them.  
Some ran forwards and fell into the water which she laughed at, there was no way a zombie could harm them.

She saw a radio and tried it.  
All she heard was static, it was low enough so it wouldn't wake them but loud enough for her to hear any transmission.  
Every frequency had static on.

Emily woke Steve up who wasn't happy about being randomly chosen.  
With a few choice words under the breath.

She fell asleep on the bench, not exactly a comfortable position but it had to do for now.  
Steve kept his eyes out for any chance of another boat and zombies that had learned to swim which he thought was unlikely.

It took a few more swaps before dawn broke over the river, the fuel was still good enough to go on and they continued on passed towns and bait shops, they went under a huge concrete and steel bridge with vehicles on.  
"Guys, get the guns ready, bridge," Eddie said who was on the wheel.  
Michael, Steve and Emily got onto the deck in case zombies decided to try "death from above".

As predicted some zombies tried to jump, they were ready and the zombies wouldn't make it.  
A Tank ripped concrete up and tossed it off the bridge.  
The boat rocked as the concrete missed it.  
"Ah, shit, get away from the bridge!" Michael yelled.  
"Working on it!"

The bridge in the background and no successful boarding of zombies.  
"Stupid bridge," Emily muttered to herself and they all settled down again in their long wait.  
All of them felt better after having some time to properly rest with out the risk of being a zombie's meal.

Time went slow as there was nothing much to do apart from eat, talk, or sleep and they had slept enough.  
"I wonder how many more have survived," Emily asked from her seat.  
"I hope the safety zone is still there," Michael said.  
"Yeah," Steve said.  
"Wont it suck if they're all dead?" Steve said.  
"Don't say that," Emily snapped.  
"Why does all the shit have to happen to us?" Eddie asked.  
"Bad luck I guess," Michael said.

It was around midday the next day when they finally arrived at the safe zone.  
"WAKE UP, WE'RE HERE!"  
There was a dock, it was heavily fortified.  
Each gun turret was manned and pointed at them.  
Eddie went out and shouted.  
"WE'RE SURVIVORS, WE'RE NOT HURT OR INFECTED."  
A man spoke over a bull horn.  
"Dock but stay on the boat, you will be cleaned then taken to quarantine for seventy two hours and then we will let you into our society, leave all weapons in your boat, come off your boat slowly with your hands on your heads, any fast movement will be treated as hostile and you will be shot...do not speak."

They followed the instructions and got off the boat slowly towards the people in Hazmat suits.  
The soldiers led the bladers through to a decontamination like area where they were instructed to strip and in private areas they were hosed down with decontamination, their clothes were taken away and burned.  
Once they had been decontaminated they were offered the chance of a proper shower or bath which they accepted whilst their Beyblades and equipment were decontaminated too.

They had been taken into a four birth apartment now a quarantine room, they had all washed and shaved, they wore new clean clothes.  
"Feels so good to be clean again," Michael said.  
"Yeah," Eddie said.  
"I suppose all those precautionary measures are important," Emily said.  
"What happened to our old clothes?" Michael asked.  
"Burned," Emily said.  
"Why?" Steve asked.  
"Blood from all the zombies we killed" she explained.  
"Makes sense, I'm glad we got here, how long do you think we can live here?" Eddie asked.  
"Until we die?" Emily asked.  
Eddie laughed.  
"No, serious."  
"I was."  
"What?" Steve asked.  
"There's no way we can survive out there, we have to live here in this town, or we die," she explained.  
"Guess so," Michael nodded.  
"Can't wait to get out of here," Steve said.  
"Wonder where we'll live after this?" Michael asked.  
"A mansion, a jacuzzi, basketball court, enough bedrooms, lounge, plasma TV, blu ray, kitchen."  
"Your ideal home Eddie?" Steve asked.  
"You know it."

After the quarantine time was over they were taken out into the community of four hundred strong, it was self sufficient on food, water and power, built in a small village that was armed to the teeth, they would stay here until the day they would die, they were safe, it was over.

The Survivors have escaped!

Survivors

Michael as himself  
Emily as herself  
Steve as himself  
Eddie as himself

Author notes

Beywriter: We hope you enjoyed the fic.  
Ray: Thanks to everyone who was nice enough to review.  
Tyson: You don't need to login to review!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
